A Broken Rose
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: They had no idea. They thought it was perfect.
1. The Beginning

"No, Emmett, don't!" I yelled. I tried to block it, but his fist had already connected with my face. It's always been my secret. No one knew, not even Edward when the images replayed in my head. Not even Alice knew. Or Jasper. It was such a well-kept secret, that we seemed perfect. Always perfect. But what you don't know, really can hurt you. And that's what I'm afraid of. Not just my pain, but the family's. Like most times, this time he hit me for no reason at all. He's told me many times before that he simply just enjoys seeing me in pain. Seeing the pain in my eyes. He says he loves me around the family, but when it's just us, he says he hates me. He hates me so much, he just has to laugh. And laugh he does. After I got up from the floor, I ran out of the room as fast as I could. Once I got down to the living room, I stopped to look in the mirror in the hall and fixed my hair while also checking to make sure that the crack in my face had gone away. When it did, I walked into the living room, making it look like nothing was wrong. I blocked my thoughts and tried my best to hide my true emotions by feeling bored. It wasn't easy, but it obviously worked because when I sat next to Jasper, he didn't say a thing. Didn't even flinch.

"Hey Jazz, watcha up to?" I asked, watching him. 

"Just reading", he sounded kind of excited. 

"About what?"

"War", I stifled a laugh. There never really was anything else he would read about. That's what I love about Jasper. He never changes. Unlike Emmett. I remember when I first knew I was in love with him, and he with me.

_Flashback_

_We were lying in a large meadow in the woods, holding hands and watching the clouds roll by. It was a sunny day, so the sky was bright blue and the sun was shinning bright. It was beautiful all around us.  
_

_ "I love you baby, you're so beautiful", Emmett had said to me in the sweetest voice ever._

"I love you, too. You're perfect", we exchanged a smile, a kiss, and then continued to watch the clouds. 

But now, everything is completely different. I'd be lying if I told you that I knew why Emmett is the way he is now. I wish I knew. But I really don't. And I guess I never will. Anyway, I continued to watch Jasper read when I heard light footsteps walk into the room. For a split-second, I thought it was Emmett, so I cringed. But then I looked up and saw that it was Alice. Then I realized that Emmett isn't that light on his feet.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Alice asked in her usual bubbly tone.

"Just hangin' out", I said. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and said,

"I'll be right back", Alice smiled as I passed by her and I continued on into the kitchen. I had just gone in there to put something away that I forgot about. When I was about to go back into the living room, I stopped by the doorway to see Jasper and Alice kiss. I was jelious because I missed that. I wanted that. They have true love and I don't. They're lucky to have each other. Unlike me. I wish I had someone else.

A few minutes later, Emmett came downstairs. I gave him an evil glare, but he still had the audacity to sit next to me on the couch opposite Jasper and Alice. When he put his arm around me, I instantly shivered.

"What's up, people?" he asked in the voice that everyone knew and was completely used to. I knew it was only a mask. 

"Hey Em", Alice said. I knew for a fact that he hated that name. I don't know why, but he said it makes him feel like less of a man. But we all know that he wouldn't dare hurt Alice. Especially because he knows that Jasper could just as easily kill him if he wanted to.

A few hours later, I was still downstairs, watching Jasper and Alice outside. They were up in a tree in the backyard, Alice picking up flowers and Jasper just enjoying the wonders of the backyard. Such as the clear blue sky, the beautiful green forest, and anything else that would catch a vampire's eye. I walked outside to enjoy the sun when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper standing there. He scared me, so I screamed and I fell on the ground. He said,

"Sorry about that", and helped me get up.

"That's okay, I always love falling on the ground", I said sarcastically. Jasper rolled his eyes and we both laughed. Just then, Alice jumped down from the tree and landed next to Jasper and asked,

"Another twin moment?" Jasper and I laughed again and I said,

"Maybe", Alice laughed and I watched Jasper slip his arm around Alice's waist. I felt like crying. If I had the ability, I would. But I can't, so I guess I'll have to suffer in silence. Just like always.

A Broken Rose

They had no idea. They thought it was perfect.


	2. A Constant Fear

That night, I did all I could just to avoid Emmett. Even if it meant staying downstairs for the rest of the night. Or my life. It really depends. It was like this every time Emmett hit me. I feel like if I can avoid him for as long as possible, then I can avoid his fist in my face for a second time. My life since Emmett's real personality came out has been nothing but fear. Fear and pain. I sat on the couch in the living room that was across from the television. Jasper was on the couch on the other side of the living room. I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs, and immediately knew it was Emmett.

"Jasper, can you sit with me?" I asked, fear clear in my voice. He looked over at me questioningly.

"I just figured you would want to see the T.V. better", I explained. He stared at me for a few seconds before slowly getting up and sitting next to me. Emmett showed up only seconds later, forcing me to grab onto Jasper's hand. My eyes stayed glued to the T.V., but Emmett's eyes were on me.

"Yo, Jazz. You wanna wrestle outside? Edward's being a wuss", he asked, eyes still fixed on me.

"I heard that!" Edward commented from upstairs.

"Yeah, sure", Jasper replied, getting up. I almost didn't let go of his hand, but I didn't want him to suspect anything, so I did. I put the the T.V. on mute once they left, listening intently to all the sounds they were making. I was hoping that Emmett would ask for a thousand re-maches, just like always, so I could avoid him for longer. I heard a lot of grunting and something like an avalanche whenever they clashed into each other. Every now and then, I would hear Emmett curse under his breath.

After about two hours of this, I heard a mix of loud footsteps coming in the house. I automatically stiffened. 

"You know, I'm starting to think _you're_ the mind-reader. Not Edward", Emmett complained, getting closer. I looked up then and saw Jasper, looking back at Emmett as they walked through the entrance-way.

"No, I just don't rely on only my strength", he had no idea how right he was. 

"Whatever. I want a re-match tomorrow", Jasper was about to retaliate, but Emmett continued- "With video-games", a smirk started to stretch across his face. Jasper narrowed his eyes for a second before saying, "You're on", and walking up the stairs. I shook a little, knowing that Emmett's attention was going to be on me now. He slowly turned his head towards me. The look on his face told me he wanted to take his anger from losing out on me. As soon as his head was directed for me to go upstairs, I got up from the couch quickly, running up the stairs. I walked into mine and Emmett's room, watching as he walked in behind me and locked the door. I stood still, waiting for the pain. He walked up to me with the same unforgiving look as always.

"Emmett-", I started, quickly interuptted by his fist. I fell to the floor, tearless sobs beginning to wrack throughout my whole body.

"Get up!" he yelled. I couldn't get myself to move.

"I said, get up!" I tried as hard as I could, but I just douln't get up, so he kicked me. I screamed, and he pulled me up by my arm.

"Next time, you listen to me", this time, he smacked me across the face and took my arm again. It wasn't long before I felt a painful burning on my arm. When he let go of me and I fell, I looked at my arm and saw a pulsating bite on my arm. I started crying harder as I rubbed the bite vigorously, trying to stop the pain. Or at least lessen it. 

"Worthless", was the last thing Emmett said before walking away and slamming the door shut.


	3. Getting Help

The next day we had school, so there was something other than my family to keep Emmett away from me for longer. For the ride there and back, Jasper and Emmett were taking Emmett's jeep, while Alice and I were taking my car. At a stoplight, I hoped that Jasper would be driving. When I saw that he was, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Alice looked up at me then, a puzzled look on her face.

"Rose? Are you alright?" she asked, worry lacing her words.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. I'm great, actually", a lie. But I tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Okay", she looked away, lifting the small weight of lying to her off my shoulders. It was then that I saw Alice zoning out into a vision. 

"What'd you see?" I asked once she came back to reality. She snapped her head up in my direction; a worried expression marring her beautiful face. There was a sudden bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Alice?" she blinked a few times and looked away before answering.

"Just... something at school. Nothing bad", something told me she was lying, but I wasn't willing to test it. For some reason, I didn't want to the truth.

Once we got to school, I felt my stomach clench slightly as I watched Emmett jump out from his jeep, Jasper following close behind to stand next to Alice. I checked the time on my phone before turning the car off, realizing that we had about twenty minutes to kill before school started. I guess we just left too early. Too early for my comfort. Emmett came up from behind me and slid his arm around my waste, nonchalantly leaning back against his jeep.

After school, I headed to my room when Alice called my name, almost in a whisper from the bottom of the stairs. I walked back down, hoping that she would talk fast. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked once I was in front of her.

"Um... Rose... we gotta talk. Now", she sounded very worried, and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I followed her to the bigger couch in the living room and sat down.

"What about?" I asked.

"I... I had a vision this morning"

"Yeah. What was that about anyway?" 

"Well... it was about... you and- Emmett", I froze and looked down, afraid to meet her eyes.

"Rose... how long has Emmett been beating you?" her voice dropped down to a whisper at the end of the sentence.

"Ummm... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Rose, I saw him hit you! You can't lie to my face about this!"

"Alice, you don't understand!"

"What's there to understand? Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I was afraid! No one knows. I made sure of that because I didn't want something like _this_ to happen!" 

"Rosalie, you can't just hide these things from the people you love. You should have said something. We would have done something to help you"

"I know I should have, but I just didn't think anything could be done. I thought it was too late"

"It's never too late"

"Alice..." I knew I had to do this. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you help me?" I looked into her eyes then, every word completely heartfelt.

"Of course", she said, pulling me into a hug. I returned the hug and began crying into her shoulder.


End file.
